NPC
NPC, short for non-player character, or non-playable character, is any character walking around in the HITMAN™ game, which isn't controlled by the player. The only character which can be controlled is of course Agent 47, meaning he's the only character which isn't a NPC, and all other characters in the game are. Walking cycles NPCs have a default walking cycle during a mission. This means they will always start at the same location when the mission starts, and then perform certain actions at certain times. Some NPCs may be going on a looped cycle, meaning they will do the same things over and over again in a circle. There are also NPCs who will do certain things only one time. Agent 47's actions, as in the action you take as a player, could affect the walking patterns of certain NPCs, meaning some of them have various cycles to take depending on how you alter the game's timeline. There are also NPCs who must be triggered for a certain cycle to begin, mostly by starting their cycle completely by walking near them, in most cases triggering a conversation of some sort with another NPC. There are also plenty of NPCs who are stationary and will never move out of position. Save reset Once you save a game, some NPCs may reset their cycles completely the next time you load your save. This means nearby characters may be in completely different positions when you load the game, not having started their cycle yet. This could potentially be problematic depending on the situation you are in and may sometimes require you to wait for them before you can properly carry on. Types There are various types of NPCs. Most of the times they will simply be split into civilians and security personnel. Civilians will not attack you but rather go and fetch a guard if they become suspicious of you. The security personnel will engage you themselves and are almost always carrying a weapon of some sort. Behavior NPCs will walk around the map or just stand still, performing the actions they have been scripted to do, depending on what happens. Committing crimes around NPCs will raise their suspicion towards you. This could be everything from brandishing a firearm, to attacking someone, or by walking through a restricted area of the game zone. Depending on the type of NPCs you are dealing with, their reactions to different events taking place will vary. Guards will for example try to hunt you down, while civlians will simply try to run away from you when you are committing crimes. Line of sight NPCs have a specific line of sight, meaning the area which they can see around them from looking straight forward. They are not able to see behind them, even through mirrors, but they can still hear sounds behind them and turn around if is loud enough. Most NPCs will be unable to see you even if you sneak right beside them and will only see you if you are slightly in front of them in any direction. The NPCs thus do not have 180 degree vision but a little less. Category:Hitman